


聂鲁皮

by NAOAN



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOAN/pseuds/NAOAN
Summary: 失去他，我心何甘





	聂鲁皮

拉莫斯觉得皮克越来越得寸进尺。

自从他们像两个高中生一样，经历了“我喜欢你但是我不知道你也喜欢我所以我们两个互相伤心”的阶段之后，前段时间终于因为皮克的占有欲爆发而捅破了这层窗户纸，当然同样感觉要被捅破的还有拉莫斯的屁股。

 _但是这没什么_ ，拉莫斯想，彼时他还在沙发上主动骑着皮克，他自己掌控着过于缓慢的节奏，所以还有余力可以出神地去想自告白那天以来的所有事情。不得不承认和皮克上床的感觉挺好的，骑或者被骑，他们在性爱上无比契合，最近像两只发情的兔子一样不分时宜地交媾，拉莫斯的屁股一直湿漉漉的，皮克不需要多费什么力气就能轻易插进去。

只是单纯做爱的话，拉莫斯或许还不会觉得皮克有什么过分的。运动员矫健、肌肉均匀分布的身体让他能够承受住另一个熊一样体格的男人不间断的操弄，床上的荤话拉莫斯也可以权当情趣（事实上大多数情况下，这会让他变得更硬，然后皮克就会忍不住做得更过分）——总的来说，拉莫斯的尺度不是一般的大。

但即便是这样，拉莫斯也觉得不能再这么放任皮克下去了。而让他产生这个念头的事件是，皮克送了他一条内裤。

粉色的蕾丝丁字裤。

这条内裤的布料就算是完全展开了，也没有拉莫斯背上那个狮子纹身的面积大。

 

说实话，拉莫斯一个人在家里收到这个丁字裤快递的时候只觉得是什么恶作剧，寄件人只写着“FCB”，拉莫斯翻了个白眼，觉得可能是哪个无聊又疯狂的巴萨球迷搞到了他们家的地址，然后代替恐吓信而送来了这个带着点侮辱性质的小玩意。他原本想直接丢掉的，可是转身一看见地上乱七八糟的衣服鞋子，和垃圾桶旁被使用过的安全套，拉莫斯就想起了自己家里才刚刚送走一个巴萨混蛋呢。

 

“看看你们巴萨的疯子。[粉色蕾丝丁字裤.jpg]” _已读_

“啊，Sese你收到了啊！” _已读_

没等拉莫斯反应过来皮克这理所当然的语气是怎么回事，皮克又连着发了一条消息，其内容让拉莫斯觉得他这个人模狗样的男朋友或许真的是个黄暴魔鬼。

“你晚上穿着这个和我干，行吗？” _已读_

 

？

拉莫斯眯着眼睛思索。

 

“求你了，宝贝❤” _已读_

 

宝你个大头鬼，还和我商量呢？！拉莫斯气愤地丢下手机和丁字裤，转身去厨房给自己倒了点成人饮品，思考着“皮克是不是还是喜欢女孩儿啊”“我是不是太放纵我的男朋友了”“还是没确认关系好”“婚姻是爱情的坟墓”这类的问题，因为酒精放松了身体，沉沉地睡着了。

手机另一端的皮克看着三条已读却没有收到回复的消息，心里很是忐忑。

 

 

皮克晚上回家的时候小心翼翼地推开房门，总感觉开门的瞬间他的Sese就会用什么东西扔他一脸，可是没有，房间里静悄悄的，橙黄色的灯光柔和地映在墙壁上，让整个屋子像一个巨大的摇篮。皮克推开卧室门的时候只发出的很小的动静，而拉莫斯却因为这些声响而清醒过来，其实他早就醒了，却仍在醉酒后的余韵里，他看喝酒中途被他从客厅里捡回来的粉色丁字裤，越看越觉得皮克太过分了，粉色的、蕾丝的 **丁字裤** ！皮克是把他当成什么免费男妓了吗？会穿着过于挑逗的内裤，在男人的阴茎上主动扭动身体，射给他的东西会乖乖地喝下去——

操他的皮克，这些老子都为你做过！而你所作的，只不过是在床上说爱我，这又怎样呢？男人都会对着床上的另一半甜言蜜语，老子以前和别人上床的时候也说过“宝贝你真棒”“我真爱你的小屁股”呢，而你现在还要我穿上这丁字裤和你做爱！拉莫斯气愤地想，却发出了一声呜咽，好像是什么小狗被踢了一脚那样的声音。

 

所以现在的情况是，皮克站在门口看着一只手拿着酒杯，一只手攥着粉色内裤的他的Sese，有些不知所措，尤其是对方还在用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，或许是因为房间里灯光的关系，皮克觉得塞尔吉奥金棕色的虹膜显得比往常温柔了许多。要是拉莫斯直接冲上来劈头盖脸一顿骂，或许事情还能好办许多，只要在床上操一顿就行了，拉莫斯在高潮之后的一段时间里都非常乖，会粘着皮克就好像他们是会天长地久地在一起一样，但现在这个不说话只呆呆望着他的拉莫斯，这是皮克关于拉莫斯的盲点了。

“宝贝，你还好吗？”皮克试探着走近拉莫斯却没有得到任何回应，对方的眼神粘着他，但就是不说话。

“哇哦，在家会把自己灌醉，Sergio你是什么笨蛋吗？”得不到回应的皮克想用玩笑话挑起气氛，若是放在平常，拉莫斯肯定要跳起来骂回去了，而现在他却因为这句话垂下了眼睛。

皮克蹲下来凑近拉莫斯，他亲吻着他因为酒精而发烫的耳朵，一直到他的嘴角，顺便把拉莫斯拿着的酒杯和丁字裤都从他手里拿出来。

“或许我真的是。”拉莫斯任由对方动作，沉默了许久冷不丁冒一句话。

“嗯？你是什么？”皮克因为对方突然的发言愣了一下。

“我或许真的是笨蛋，皮克，你说的一点都没错，我为我之前骂你是蠢货的那些话道歉。”

皮克因为拉莫斯的示弱而感到恐慌，这太不像拉莫斯了，他宁愿拉莫斯那长久的沉默是在为反驳和打架（如果必要的话）而蓄力，而不是在他面前垂着头有如被雨淋湿无家可归的小狗。

“天哪，宝贝，我做错了什么？你只要告诉我，Sese，我绝不是有意的。”皮克紧紧地抱住拉莫斯，用力亲吻在他的头发上，“告诉我我做了什么。”他再三坚持。

“好吧，如果你坚持”拉莫斯抬起头看着皮克，他们的眼神再次交汇，“……你把我当女人，Gerard，”他停顿了一下，“我和你上床，愿意被你操，但这不代表我喜欢被像个真正的女人一样对待。”

“Sese，我不明白，你在说什么？”皮克蓝色的眼睛里装满了疑惑，拉莫斯几乎就要相信了。

“好吧……这条内裤或许能给你点启发。”拉莫斯举起皮克还拿着丁字裤的那只手放到对方面前。

“噢！噢你是说！天哪Sese，这只是我……只是我一时兴起，我绝没有想要…嗯……”皮克惊讶地睁大眼睛，随即又懊恼地眯了起来。

“行了，皮克，”拉莫斯看着皮克一系列的表情又叹了一口气，“或许是我太敏感了，你是我男朋友，我不该这样对你的，”他放在皮克背上的手掌轻轻拍了两下，像是某种安抚，“我可能是太累了，又或者是我不习惯这种‘男朋友’关系，”拉莫斯停下来想了一会儿，像是下定决心一般地继续说，“有时候你很难判断一个人是真的爱你，还是只是喜欢和你做爱，Gerard，这两者可能很难分清，或许你只是喜欢和我上床而已。”

皮克震住了，这回轮到他说不出话了。

“哎，这没什么，Gerard，我和你的关系一直没那么好，你会和我滚到一起去也只是因为机缘巧合——我那天的确是用你的球衣在自慰，但我们都是成年人了，我希望你能分清爱和性，即便你现在告诉我，那天的坦白只是为了拴住我不和别人上床，我也不会因此不理你。”拉莫斯捏了捏皮克的手，“你在床上的表现始终令我满意。”他眨眨眼睛，又试图活跃气氛。

皮克用力握住了拉莫斯的手。

“宝贝，你说的这些话让我觉得有人在用力捏我的心脏，你可以和我争吵，可以否认我，关于巴萨，关于立场，那些无伤大雅的争吵不会让我们分开，但你不能否认我对你的爱，你也不能否认你也确实爱我。老天啊，在我那次坦白之前，我就因为无法完全拥有你而失意了太久，如果现在你要推开我，宝贝，那你是要我把推到地狱里去了。”皮克的蓝眼睛此刻凝视着拉莫斯，目光真诚地就像植物热爱阳光一样。

“所以你是说……”

“我是说我爱你，Sergio。”皮克用胡子去蹭拉莫斯的脸。

 

 

 

“不得不说，Gerard，”拉莫斯感受着皮克的阴茎在身体里进进出出，就好像之前一样，“你最近嘴很甜嘛，被聂鲁达附身了？唔……轻一点…..”

皮克看着身下的拉莫斯，对方向小狗一样翘起屁股跪着，粉色的蕾丝丁字裤对他而言的确是太小了，此刻又因为各种液体的浸润而缩水，窄窄地箍在塞尔吉奥的屁股上，勒出了一道红痕，裆部的那块布料被皮克拉到一旁好方便他阴茎的进出，拉莫斯说他嘴甜的时候，皮克恰好感觉到他被蕾丝蹭了一下。

“因为我终于意识到我的心，Sese，我不愿意放手，”皮克黏糊糊地说，“而且我不希望我们之间有任何误会，你应该知道的，Sergio，我也不能指望着和阿根廷对战的时候，要靠奥塔门迪踢我一脚你才能明白你确实爱我。*”

“哈，到时候肯定是那个巴塞罗那矮子先担心你，西班牙的后防线还要靠我呢谁理你。”拉莫斯干巴巴地说。

“谁是我男朋友谁理我。”皮克气定神闲。

“……”

“闭嘴，快点亲Sese！”

 

 

 

* * *

 

*参考本届世界杯阿根廷对战克罗地亚时，奥塔门迪对躺在地上的拉基蒂奇踢了一脚，莫德里奇突然变身超级赛亚人想冲撞奥塔门迪的事件。

 


End file.
